Locked Away
by aniuwolfe
Summary: Roxas and Axel get locked in a janitor's closet. Mischief and drama ensues. Just a typical little yaoi ficlet. I was bored and felt like writing a yaoi one-shot. Hope you enjoy.


Oddly enough, this was originally written as an AkuRiku fic. But I changed it at the last minute because of my love and desire to write Roxas. So if Roxas is a bit OOC, that would be why. I changed a lot, but I'm worried I didn't change enough.

--

"How did we get caught in this position?"

"If you ask that one more time I'm gonna sneak into your room tomorrow night and die your hair purple."

All he got was a whimper in response.

They sat in silence for a while, Roxas seething at how a simple group project could warp from looking for materials to being locked in a janitor's closet at nine o'clock at night. At least their high school was a boarding school.

He sighed and tried to force his irritation away. He didn't like being mad.

"Hey, Roxas?"

Roxas glanced at the man squashed next to him, the silence penetrated by the senior's unexpectedly high pitched voice. Both teens resembled two boys locked in a rather competitive game of Twister: they were all over each other. Roxas was facing Axel, who was half sitting in his lap, half leaning against the opposite wall. Roxas' leg was squashed beneath Axel's, and Axel's arms were pressed against the wall, so the only thing he could do was move his legs in futility. Roxas could move his left arm. Everything else was buried beneath some part of Axel's body. Considering the closet wasn't terribly small, if they had relented and accepted the fact that they would be touching, Roxas and Axel both could get a lot more comfortable. But because Axel wouldn't move off of Roxas' lap, they both remained royally uncomfortable.

Roxas turned his head slightly in the uncomfortable kneeling position he was in and looked at the din form that was Axel's head. The light switch was outside the door, and they didn't exactly have time to switch the light on when they fell into the closet. The room wasn't completely dark, because of the small window at the top of the room; the moon and stars cast some light into their little prison, but not much.

"…Yes, Axel?"

"I'm hungry."

"Sorry. Can't do much for you," he said slowly, willing himself not to snap at the red-head.

"This sucks."

"Well, we're in here because of you," Roxas muttered.

"Hey! It was an accident," Axel all but whined.

"You just so happened to trip and fall into me, knocking us both into a locked closet? And I'm supposed to believe that was an accident? Yeah, and I'm going to marry Hayner." Roxas ground out, laying the sarcasm on thick. Axel snorted.

"It _was _an accident. And I didn't know you swing that way, man," He chuckled. Roxas sighed and smacked his head against the wall. He could practically see the clever little glint in Axel's eyes.

"Just…keep thinking of a way to get us out of here," Roxas sighed, shifting his leg a bit so he could try and kick the door. Axel yipped - yes, that was the only way to describe it - and shifted a bit. The shift caused Roxas' other leg to be pressed painfully against a shelf corner of the small closet. Roxas yelped and smacked Axel's arm, who then turned and, with a loud "umph!" threw himself bodily back into Roxas' lap. Roxas grunted, but was able to shift his leg away from the cabinet. Axel was now sitting, his legs almost wrapped around Roxas' waist, their chests inches from each other.

"So, that didn't work out so well," Axel commented lightly.

Roxas scowled into the darkness.

"Yeah, scowl all you want," Axel said. Then his expression changed from that of humor to curiosity. "Why are you so quiet all the time?

"Huh?" Roxas asked, mildly interested. "I'm not that quiet."

"You always brush people off, as if you're too good for them," Axel explained, crossing his arms. Roxas frowned.

"How would you know?"

"I see you," Axel said. "You stay away from people. Except that brunette kid. And sometimes his silver-haired friend. Right?"

Roxas flushed. "That's none of your business," he snapped.

"Okay, okay," Axel said, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. "I'm just saying. We'll be here for a while, and you can talk to me."

"Who says I want to talk about it?" Roxas muttered.

"Let's just say I'm a people person. Believe me: you wanna talk."

Roxas scowled and looked away. "I didn't get much attention when I was younger. Big deal." Axel sighed.

"I don't think that's your problem," He said. "It's not the attention. It's the love. You didn't get any love when you were younger. That's what makes us different. I got all of my parent's love when I was a kid. You didn't. That's why you're secluded and stay away from people all the time. Better to keep yourself secluded and safe than open yourself up to pain, right?"

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Roxas implored, his tone changing from annoyance to something akin to desire.

Axel turned his head, leaned forward quickly, and pressed a violent kiss to Roxas' lips. His lips remained on the younger teen's for a couple of seconds, then he broke the kiss and sat back, looking away. Roxas stared in shock, unresponsive.

"Does that answer your question?" Axel whispered.

Roxas sat for a few seconds in shock. He hadn't expected _that. _Half of him was telling his body that he hated that and that he should smack Axel, but the other half…

"How's this for a response?" Roxas said, just as softly. He leaned forward in return and pressed a much gentler kiss to the senior's lips. Axel leaned into the kiss and rubbed his tongue against Roxas' lower lip. Roxas, eyes closed, obliged. The kiss became more passionate, Roxas' hands moving up to the nape of Axel's neck. Axel had his arms around Roxas' shoulders.

The kiss became more desperate and they separated, panting. They stared into each other's eyes, even though the darkness of the closet made it difficult to see.

"I'm not sure if I love you or not…" Roxas mumbled into the darkness. Axel smiled gently and rubbed his nose and lips against Roxas' cheek, causing the younger to jump slightly. He shifted himself closer to Roxas and wrapped his legs tighter around the younger teen's waist.

"That's fine for now. You don't need to know just yet, do you? Let's just enjoy each other's company," Axel whispered, pressing his lips to Roxas' neck.

"You know, that makes it sound so – ah…" Roxas drifted off as Axel bit lightly into Roxas' neck.

--

"You know, you kids are so cliché."

The janitor jabbed the red head in the side with the end of his broom, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Axel opened his eyes blearily, his squinted eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"You know, next time when you want to do it, don't do it in my closet, dammit." The man said, glaring down at the teens.

"Sorry, Cid. Won't happen again," Axel mumbled, and leaned back down against the wall, where a tousled Roxas lay, his head resting on the red-head's shoulder. Axel rubbed the junior's cheek with the back of his hand and closed his eyes, immediately falling back asleep. Cid rolled his eyes and turned away from his supplies closet.

"Damn teens and their hormones…"

--

Just a fun little typical "Gay kids get locked in a room together" kind of thing. I know they're probably both OOC. I don't care. It was fun to write.

Tell me what you think please.


End file.
